


Acquiescent

by dont_question_life



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Blood and Violence, Brainwashing, Character Death, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insane Kid, Insanity, Madness, Manipulation, Out of Character Death the Kid, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_question_life/pseuds/dont_question_life
Summary: ac·qui·es·cent/ˌakwēˈes(ə)nt/ adjective- ready to accept something without protest, or to do what someone else wants.A word soon to describe Death The Kid.





	1. Beginning

The lights of death city beamed in the darkness. It was a beautiful night, the stars shone brightly among the night sky. Well, it would have been a beautiful night, if two sisters weren't running all over city in search of their meister.

The older sister, Elizabeth Thompson, was just about ready to collapse from exhaustion. While the younger one, Patricia Thompson, was still full of energy. The two sisters were supposed to go on a mission with their meister together. Unfortunately, that 'together' part was dismissed by him.

The two ran a bit more, then came to a stop once their gaze fell upon a certain crimson liquid. The blood came from an alleyway, which was almost fully coated in the liquid. That's when they saw their meister and a kishin egg in the center of the bloody mess. Despite being around the crimson liquid, their meister, Death the Kid, didn't appear to have any of it on him.

The young shinigami was holding two knives, one in each hand to maintain the balance. This was one of the first times the two weapons have actually seen their meisters hands. His hands, along with his clothing, would almost always be concealed by the dark black cape he wore.

"What the hell Kid?! We're your weapons, you can't just leave without us!" Liz retorted, with Patty enthusiastically nodding in agreement.

Kid turned around and walked past the two, not sparing them a glance. "You two aren't my weapons."

The elder sister grabbed her meister's wrist before he could leave the alleyway. "Yes, we are! Your father-"

"Assigned you two as my weapons, despite me telling him that I didn't need one." Kid finished, pulling away his hand.

Liz sighed while Patty giggled, finding the situation more funny than serious. The trio left the alleyway and headed to Shibusen. As always, they are supposed to report to Shinigami after they finish a mission. And that's what they were going to do.

Once the trio arrived at the Death Room, they found Shinigami along with his weapon, Spirit Albarn, awaiting their arrival.

"Hello~ Hey~ How'd it go?" He spoke in his usual cartoonish voice.

Kid was about to speak, but Liz beat him to it. "Same as always."

"I see." Shinigami motioned for his son to come closer, to which he obeyed. "SHINIGAMI CHOP!" He yelled as he karate chopped Kid's head.

The young shinigami didn't give much of a reaction, hiding his pained expression. While the other 3 stared in shock. They had never seen Shinigami do that to his son, but he has many times before. It was a gesture of discipline.

"Whether you like it or not kiddo, these two are your weapons. To teach you a lesson, I'll be confiscating all of your knives and you'll be attending classes starting tomorrow morning."

"Father, that's not fair! I've told you before that I don't need those two, I'm perfectly fine on my own!" Kid retorted, clenching his fists.

"This is to teach you a lesson kiddo."

Shinigami took of his son's cape and was a bit surprised by the weight of it. It was heavy, but he understood why when more than a dozen knives fell out of it. Under the cape, Kid was wearing a white long-sleeved button-up shirt with black pants that were tucked into his black boots.

He dropped the cape then patted his son's head as he spoke. "You can have those back when I say so. Anyway, you three should go home and rest. Tomorrow's gonna be a big day~!"

 

* * *

 

Ever since then, Kid tried to avoid as many missions as possible. He also tried to avoid that annoying asymmetrical blue haired kid named Black Star. Tried. That obnoxious kid would always stop him and challenge him to a duel, to which Kid would always ignore.

Black Star and that albino kid, Soul 'Eater' Evans, were too much to handle. Their partners, however, were the complete opposite. Soul's meister, Maka Albarn, wasn't that bad. She is a bit annoying but always does her best on tests and while soul hunting. Black Star's weapon, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, was very nice. Kid wouldn't mind having her as a weapon.

It wasn't because of her nice personality, it was because of her weapon form. Kid knew how to use any type of weapon, but he favored blades above anything else. Blades were light and easy to use. They get the job done faster than any other type of weapon. But they were a bit messy, which was the only downside.

There was a lot wrong with Liz and Patty. They're annoying, sloppy, dirty, asymmetrical, just like everyone else in this world, including his father. Though, he doesn't despise his father for that. Kid loved his father more than anything else and would do anything for him. It's just that, sometimes he doesn't listen, sometimes he doesn't let Kid do what he wants.

Well, life is unfair.

Even if it wasn't fair, it's still no excuse. Ever since the Kishin awoken, Shinigami stopped listening to Kid. He wouldn't answer any of his questions about the Kishin. It was almost like he was trying to avoid him. And Kid hated it.

He knew his father was trying to hide something. When Kid first laid eyes on the Kishin, he felt weird. The feeling was like a magnet attracting the other. The Kishin must have felt it too because he smirked when he saw Kid.

He just wanted answers, was that too much to ask? It was driving him crazy. But Kid wasn't stupid, he wasn't going to let himself go crazy because of something like this. So he stopped asking, and his father stopped avoiding.

Unfortunately, that didn't last long. Arachne was now up and active, as was the Kishin. And that's when the nightmares started. Each and every one of them involved the Kishin. He'd always be calling out to him and dragging him down into the madness.

Kid didn't bother to tell his father about them. He knew that he wouldn't do anything about it, he'd just avoid him more. But it was really getting to him. The madness was suffocating, along with the paranoia. Kid didn't know if he'd be able to handle it any longer.


	2. Nightmare

_Darkness._

_Voidness._

_**Nothingness.** _

_It all surrounded him, never-ending. There was no light. There was no warmth. There was no asymmetry. It was perfect, but it wasn't right. Nothing could be this perfect. There was supposed to be light, warmth, asymmetry, but there wasn't. It wasn't supposed to be perfect. It isn't real._

_**"You're right, it isn't real."** _

_A voice. Who did it belong to? He didn't know. But they were right. They knew that this isn't real. Though he wished it was real. He wished it was right. He wished everything could be this perfect_.

_**"But you can make it real."** _

_He can? How could he make it real? It wasn't possible for it to be real. Nothing could be this perfect, thus making it wrong, fake. If only it was real. Then everything would be perfect._

_**"You want to, right?"** _

_Yes, he wanted to. But something was telling him that he shouldn't. That he shouldn't want this to be real. That he shouldn't make this real. That he should leave everything how it was now. But everything was messed up the way it was now. And it could all be fixed if this was real._

_**"Just give in. That's all you have to do."** _

_Give in to what? That question would soon be answered. A scarf, or so it looked like, wrapped around his ankle and dragged him down. What was below him? Crimson. Below him was a sea of warm, thick crimson liquid. He knew this because he was now being dragged down further into it._

_Warmth. It was warm. He didn't want to leave it. But he had to. This wasn't right. This was all wrong. It wasn't supposed to be perfect. It wasn't. It was fake. It was wrong. Screaming. He regretted screaming. The liquid was forcing it's way down his throat. It burns. It hurts._

_**"It doesn't matter anyway. You're almost there..."** _

_He tried reaching out to the surface. But he couldn't. The liquid was to thick for him to move. The pressure was crushing him. Burning him. Hurting him. He didn't want this. He didn't want to give in. He didn't want this to be real anymore._

_**"Nii~chan."** _

 

* * *

 

 

Kid jolted awake, panting heavily. His throat was burning and he was covered in sweat.  _Disgusting._  Looking up at the clock, he wasn't surprised to see that it was midnight. Meaning he only got an hour of rest.

_"Fantastic."_

This is why he hated sleep and always tried to avoid it. But his father wouldn't let him, due to it being 'essential for a young shinigami'. It was the same thing for eating too. Kid wouldn't feel hungry at all, yet he had to eat in order to 'grow'. It was stupid and unnecessary in his opinion.

Kid got up out of bed then removed his bed sheets. They too were covered in sweat, so they had to be cleaned. After putting them in the washer, he went back upstairs to shower exactly eight times. Symmetry is essential.

The young shinigami's thoughts drifted towards his nightmare. He didn't know what was happening, nor did he know what that liquid was. All he knew, was that the voice sounded a lot like the Kishin's. Was it even possible for Asura to be in his dreams? More importantly, _why_  was Asura in his dream?

Kid would love to ask his father, but he knew that he wouldn't get a proper answer. Or he would just be lied to. Shinigami would often do that to his son. Like how he lied about giving Kid back his knives. He never planned on giving them back from the start.

Kid sighed and settled on asking his father about his nightmare later. He finished showering and got dressed. Soon after, the bed sheets were cleaned and back on his bed. There was still 5 hours left until it was time to go to school, so Kid just went around the mansion and made sure everything was symmetrically organized and clean.

Liz and Patty woke up late as usual, annoying the hell out of their meister. They ended up being late to class too. Kid would have ditched them but he wasn't allowed to leave without them by his side, a rule set by his father.

"There you are Kid. Shinigami-sama needs you in the Death Room." Stein said. "Liz and Patty, you two can stay here."

Kid was kind of glad Stein said that. He did want those two coming along anyway. But what did his father need him for? The young shinigami thought about this as he made his way to the Death Room. His father almost never called for him unless it was for a mission. This couldn't be a mission though because Liz and Patty weren't coming along.

The young shinigami found himself hesitating to open the door. He felt uneasy about all of this for once. But he opened the door and walked in, something that he would regret later.

"You called for me, father?"

"Ah Kiddo, yes I did." Shinigami didn't speak in his usual cartoonish voice, which meant something was wrong. "I need you for a very important mission."

"An important mission? Then shouldn't Elizabeth and Patricia be-"

"No Kid. This is more of a solo mission only you can do."

A 'solo important mission'? Kid didn't like where this was going. His father told him never to leave without his weapons, and yet here he was, sending him off on a mission without them.

"Then what is it?" He asked, a bit interested.

It took a while for Shinigami to answer. "As you know, we know nothing of Arachne's and the Kishin's whereabouts." Kid nodded. "But we do know a way to fix that."

"And that is?"

"For you to join Arachnophobia."

"I can't do that! She knows that I'm a Shinigami and-"

"That's why I'm sending you." He said. "Arachne already has the Kishin and she's probably planning on getting you on her side as well. It'll be a win for both sides."

"Father I-"

"Your job is to gain that witch's and the Kishin's trust then find out as much information as you can. You'll report to me once every week by-"

"FATHER!" Kid yelled, finally earning his father's attention. "I DON'T...don't want to do this. I don't want to take part in this."

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice Kid." Shinigami released a breath he didn't know he was holding. "We need- I need you to do this. Please kiddo. Once you gather enough information, you can leave and come back." He pushed on.

"Father I..."

_"Please kiddo."_

"I...alright, I'll do it."

That's what his mouth said, but his mind said something different. He didn't want to do it, but his father  _insisted_  that he did. Did Shinigami care more about his job than his own son? He did know what he was putting his son into, right?

"Father, I had a dream, well more of a nightmare last night. I think Asura was in-"

"Alright kiddo, you'll have three days to prepare then your off." Shinigami interrupted, returning to his usual cartoonish voice.

Kid couldn't really find it in him to argue, to care. He was just too worried about the mission, to really care about anything else. Besides, there was no point in arguing with his father. Shinigami patted his son's head then hugged him.

This didn't feel right. He knew something was going to go wrong. Kid was starting to regret agreeing to this mission. Little did he know, that wasn't going to be the only thing he regretted. There was still so much more left to regret.

 


	3. Arachne

"And why should I accept?"

Kid swallowed hard. Arachne wasn't the easiest person to talk to. She gave off a rather intimidating vibe that would have already suffocated the young shinigami if it wasn't for his 'past experiences'. His father was far worse than she was when he was angry.

"I can provide you with valuable information, that I'm sure you'll find useful. I'll tell you anything you want and also warn you if my father is ever planning an attack."

Kid crossed his fingers, hoping the witch would fall for his lie. If she didn't, he'd simply be screwed. Shinigami would be very disappointed in him. He couldn't even imagine how terrible the consequences would be. Arachne tilted her head, resting her chin on her hand.

"I see. Now let me ask you this, why are you betraying your father? I thought you loved him dearly, no?"

It wasn't hard to come up with an answer to that.

"My father hasn't been all that honest to me lately...and I'm tired of doing what he wants all the time. I'm not going to blindly follow his orders anymore."

It wasn't all a lie. He really was tired of following Shinigami's orders all the time. Kid just wanted to do things for himself, but his father would almost never let him. It was like he had no will. He clenched his fist. Kid used to love his father, but he wasn't sure about that anymore. Did Shinigami ever truly love his son in the same way he used to?

Arachne laughed. "Oh? Are you now? Well, I don't see much harm in you joining me. Just know that if you do betray me, there will be consequences."

Mosquito, who was standing beside the witch, spoke up. "Milady, a-are you sure that's a wise decision?"

Then Giriko decided to open his mouth and speak. "Yeah, are you sure you want this Shinigami-brat on our side?"

"Yes, I'm sure." She smirked. "I've already warned him, and there isn't anything he could do to hurt us."

Kid decided on keeping his mouth shut. He gave the witch a simple nod, wanting to get this all over with. Though he didn't fully understand what she meant about consequences and not being able to hurt them. Her consequences surely wouldn't be anything compared to his father's. And Kid was sure he could take on both Mosquito and Giriko without weapons, but probably not the witch herself.

Just then, the boors behind him swung open, slamming against the wall. That familiar feeling became present, which made Kid turn around to make sure of who it was. The Kishin; Asura. He grinned as he met eyes with the young shinigami.

Then Asura started walking towards him with a bright red soul in his hand. Just when Kid thought he could leave, this guy showed up. Asura's grin widened as he held out the soul to the young shinigami.

"Eat it." He ordered.

"E-Excuse me?" Kid almost choked.

"Eat it and prove your loyalty." His grin changed into a smirk. "I know you'll love the taste. After this, you'll be craving more."

Giriko's laughter echoed throughout the room. Mosquito was laughing too, just not as hysterical as the other. Arachne didn't laugh, but she did smile. Kid honestly wanted to vomit the remains of his non-existent breakfast. He didn't want to eat it, but he didn't have much of a choice. At least it wasn't a human soul.

Kid's trembling hands took the soul from Asura, then raised it up to his mouth. He wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to eat it. Liz and Patty didn't really 'eat' their souls, and he's never seen Soul or Tsubaki do it. Kid took a deep breath before shoving the soul into his mouth, swallowing right after.

That's when he fell to his knees, hands on his neck and coughing. It tasted so bitter, yet so sweet. Asura wasn't kidding about that craving part, he sort of wanted more. Was it because of the insanity? Kid wasn't exactly sure but it could have been. Asura bent down and patted his back, then whispered in his ear.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it? You did such a good job,  _ **Nii~chan**_!"

* * *

 

 

Finally, after hours of convincing, Kid managed to gain Mosquito's and Giriko' trust. He also managed to get some alone time in a room Arachne assigned as his 'for the time being'. The young shinigami didn't really care, he was just glad he had some time for himself. So he took it up as a chance to call his father and ask him a question that was burning a hole into his mind.

"Father, do I have a brother?"

As expected, Shinigami was a bit taken back by the sudden question. But Kid had reason to believe, that he does indeed have a brother.

"Kiddo, what makes you think-"

"My apologies, I should've rephrased it better." He interrupted. "Is the Kishin my brother?" Shinigami stayed silent, making Kid all the more suspicious of his father. "Answer father... It's the least you could do for me."

"I guess there's no point in hiding it anymore." He sighed. "Yes, Asura is your older brother..."

Something wasn't right.

"What do you mean 'hiding it anymore'? Have you been-"

Before he could finish, his father interrupted him as usual. "Alright kiddo! I should leave you to your work."

"But father-"

"Good luck!"

With that, Shinigami's figure disappeared before his son's eyes. Why did he hide it from him? Why didn't he tell him sooner? Why was he always so secretive? Why didn't he ever say the truth? Kid didn't know. And as long as his father kept up that facade of his, he never will know.

_"How annoying."_

 


	4. Wrong Choice

_"You understand, right kiddo?"_

_No. Reject, protest. Say no. Say no. Say no. Don't leave. Say no. Don't agree. Don't accept. Just say no. He nodded. **Wrong choice.**_

_"Alright then~ I wish you luck on your mission!"_

_No, don't go. Don't leave. Protest, say something. Say no god damn it. Don't stay silent. He walked away. **Wrong choice.**_

 

* * *

 

 

Panting, Kid ran as fast as he could. He was supposed to be at Arachnophobia's base ten minutes ago, and he was late because he had to report to his father. And he had to report while riding on Beelzebub. If his tardiness wasn't already troublesome enough, Shinigami ordered Kid to find out the location of the rest of Arachnophobia's bases.

_Fantastic._

Now that he was late, he had to think of an excuse. Arachne hasn't ordered him to report anything about Shibusen or his father, so he couldn't use 'research' as an excuse. Honestly, this was the worse. The young shinigami was sure he was going to be punished.

And once he finally arrived there, he was quite shocked to find that there wasn't any. No punishment and no need for an excuse. The witch greeted him with a smile and acted as if nothing was wrong. It was the complete opposite reaction his father would have. Even so, Kid still apologized and stated that it wouldn't happen again.

"It's quite alright." Arachne said, crawling down from her web.

She then motioned for Kid to follow her, to which he hesitantly did. He was lead, to what seemed to be, a bedroom. The room was dark, with the exception of a few lights shining down in the middle. In the center, was a pink circular bed with purple curtains hanging over. Nothing seemed out of place or even asymmetrical. Everything was symmetrical and clean, perfect.

"You must be exhausted from all that work your father has forced upon you." Arachne cooed, walking over, then sitting on the bed.

Something wasn't right. The witch motioned over for him to come closer, and he did. That's when he began to feel groggy and a bit drowsy. The smell was a bit off too. Was it a trap? Shouldn't his body be immune to his? Something was seriously wrong here. He tried to move, but his knees gave out and he fell on the bed.

"Wh-What do you...you m-mean?" Kid slurred, finding it difficult to breathe and speak.

Arachne pulled him up to her chest, where she then caressed his hair. The feeling it brought felt foreign, yet comfortable. He never really felt anything like it before.

"Tell me something,  _Kid_. What exactly does your father force you to do? It often seems to tire you out."

Kid couldn't think straight anymore. It was like his mind was submerged into a dense, heavy fog. His body felt awfully weak as well. It felt like he wasn't in control anymore. Like he wasn't there. Was he like this because of exhaustion? He doubted it, but it was possible. Did she do something?

"F-Force...? I...I d-don't know..."

"You don't know? Perhaps you'll 'know' once you're more awake. Since you're so exhausted, you must be tired, right?"

Kid slowly nodded, not finding the strength to speak.

The witch gave a hum of acknowledgment. "Well, that's alright. Rest now, we can continue our chat once you wake."

Without hesitation, the young shinigami closed his eyes then drifted off into the darkness.

 

* * *

 

 

When Kid finally woke up, he found that he was alone in the room. He couldn't really remember much, the only thing he did remember was that comforting feeling. He'd be lying if he said that he didn't miss it's warmth. Sighing, the young shinigami straightened his appearance and left the room.

The halls were rather empty, with none of Arachnophobia's men in sight. It was strange, something felt off. Kid dismissed that and decided on doing what his father ordered of him. Finding then reporting the other locations of Arachnophobia's bases. But first, he needed to search for a control room. Who knows, maybe there would be something to help him there?

The only problem was, that there might be some of Arachne's men in there. If there was, then he would have to quickly knock them out without any of them noticing his presence. It wouldn't be too hard, he could do it with his wavelength. His wavelength... Kid tried to use it to see if any souls were around, but it didn't work. Why? There is a possibility that it could have been from whatever it was Arachne did to him when they were in that room.

Sighing once again, the young shinigami shook his head. Maybe it would be better if he just left for now. If he did that, his father would be disappointed in him. Kid couldn't let that happen. He didn't want to experience that embarrassment in front of Shinigami again. So he went out in search for a control room.

Luckily, he found it within the first ten minutes of his search. And surprisingly, it was empty. There wasn't even a single trace of anyone being there. Kid would like to keep it that way once he left. The first thing he did, was mess with one of the computers. It had security footage of the outside of some creepy looking bunker somewhere in the border between North and South America. Well, that was a start.

And that start soon came to an end because of time. If he didn't leave soon, he would be found out. Kid was supposed to leave five minutes ago, but he got caught up in something quite interesting to look away. Some of Arachnophobia's men were transporting a Demon Tool over to the main base, the base where he was. Why? What type of Demon Tool was it? When he finally snapped out of it, he was already too late.

"How foolish of you,  _Shinigami_."


	5. Tool

**_Wrong choice._ **

_He made the wrong choice. He shouldn't have agreed with his father. He should have protested. He shouldn't have stayed for information. He should have left. It's all his fault that he's in this situation. It's his fault that he was caught. It's his fault that he's in so much pain._

_His head was wet, not because of the water that was poured on him to keep him awake, but because of the blood. It hurt so much. Scars, bruises, burns, cuts, they were everywhere. If it weren't for his shinigami body, he would have died already from the amount of pain, shock, and blood loss. But maybe he would have been better off dead._

_This pain, he didn't know if he could handle any more of it. Every day, every second, he would feel it, and wouldn't be able to do anything about it. They wouldn't stop. It was too much. How much longer until he would break? When will it all stop? Why were they doing this? What were they getting out of it? Like always, he was clueless._

_Not only was there too much pain, but there was also too much madness. It made his skin crawl. It was so tempting to just give in and let go, but he couldn't. His father and everyone back at Shibusen would be disappointed in him for giving in to it so easily. Even so, it was hard to resist the temptation._

_Though he wanted to let go, to be free from it all. Everything would feel so much better if he did. There wouldn't be any pain, weakness, worries, and he wouldn't have to resist it anymore. All he had to do was give in, then he would be in control. He could make everything symmetrical and balanced. He could rid the world of all the filth in it. It would be all under his to control._

_What was holding him back from accepting the madness? Now that he actually thought about it, it didn't matter anymore. So what if his father would be disappointed? It was his father's fault for all of this. If Shinigami would have just listened, he wouldn't be in this situation. It was all his fault._

_His fault, it was all his. Shouldn't he get back at his father by giving in? By rejecting him? That would be nice, wouldn't it? His father always ignored him anyway. There wasn't any good memory the two shared in his mind. It was like there wasn't any love between the two. Their father-son relationship failed terribly, all because of Shinigami. Everything was his fault._

_He used to love his father, but not anymore because he finally realized it. He was just being used the entire time. There was no difference between a tool and himself. They are the exact same thing. A tool gets used and as it does, it rusts and breaks and that's when it's thrown away with no remorse. They are exactly the same._

_If there was no difference, they shouldn't he just let it happen? Shouldn't he just let them use and break him just like his father has? Maybe it would be better that way...to just give in and let himself be used. After all, wasn't that what they wanted? They wanted to use him too, no? No, this somehow felt different than with his father._

_Whether he chose to actually believe it or not, they cared for him more than his father ever has. Even though they tortured and hurt him, they still cared in the smallest of ways. Stroking his hair and skin, healing his wounds, conversing with him about matters that had nothing to do with orders and missions. It all somehow made him feel cared for._

_When was the last time Shinigami cared? He couldn't remember. When was the last time his father stroked his hair, healed his wounds, and had an actual conversation with him? Sure he would sometimes say 'I love you' or 'How are you doing', but did he actually mean it? After all, words could be spoken and not meant._

_Then who has he been living for this entire time? What was his purpose? Why was he still alive? What was his reason? He had one, which was to become the next shinigami, but did he truly want that? His father always told him that he was one day going to take his position, but did he really mean it? What if he was just lying and was actually going to rip off all his skin and seal him in a bag of it, just like his older brother?_

_Well, it's not like it matters anymore. Whether he liked it or not, he's always going to be seen as a tool. He's always going to be used as a tool. And he's always going to be broken and thrown away as a tool. He accepted that because there was nothing left for him. Being a tool was his new reason, it was the only thing keeping him going and resisting the madness._

_But, what difference would it make if the madness consumed him? It seemed that there wouldn't be any, but there was. Being insane was different from being a tool. Insanity would make him more aware of what he was, which would break him beyond repair. At least as a tool, he could be sometimes fixed before he permanently broke._

_All that was left, was to handle the madness. He didn't accept it, he embraced it. They are two things that sound similar but have two different meanings. He held onto the madness as if his life depended on it because it did. There was still sanity, he was still him, but different. For some strange reason, he couldn't feel anything. No pain physically or mentally, it was like he was completely numb._

_They knew what he did and took pride in it. They stopped hurting- torturing him, and instead made him feel cared for. Even though he was numb, he felt unusual warmth that brought comfort. It was nice. That's when they started telling him things that he already knew and realized. There would always be whispers in his ear, repeating the same thing over and over again._

_'You're just a tool, so let us use you. We'll fill in the emptiness your father has left, with care and comfort.'_

_He let them, and they did exactly what they said they would do. They didn't lie, they didn't ignore him either. They cared and provided comfort that he thought he would never feel. They became his reason, his everything. Without them, he would break and rot. Just as a tool would._


	6. A/N

I apologize, but I'm no longer going to update this story. All of my other stories do stress me out sometimes, but not as much as this one. It also takes me forever to write the chapters. I do apologize for this inconvenience and hopefully you all can understand. For now, I'd like to concentrate on my other stories and update them more often.

A user and friend on of mine of Wattpad, Maaheen11, will hopefully be adopting and continuing this. If she chooses not to, then any of you are more than welcome to take her place in continuing. Thank you for reading and I do hope you all understand and accept my apology.


End file.
